Akt promotes cellular survival, tumorigenesis, and is activated in response to carcinogen exposure, yet the field is hampered by a lack of small molecules that directly inhibit Akt. Moreover, the lack of crystal structure of Akt has limited rational drug development. To circumvent these limitations, we have modelled Akt and have synthesized small molecules designed to specifically inhibit Akt. The goals of the project are 1. to evaluate these compounds for inhibition of Akt activity, 2. establish dose responsiveness, 3. establish specificity, 4. establish mechanism of action of inhibition, 5. establish suitability of these compounds for further development as therapeutic agents.